clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Demote Dancing Penguin
Hi all, Dan here! A few of us on the shout box were talking about Dancing Penguin. He is very inactive, only demotes users, and lies about us on the UN-CP. So, here is our shout box conversation: # 18:57 So are we demoting DP # x 18:58 we should... he is quite inactive and slanderous # x 18:58 There wasn't a vote or open consensus. # x 18:58 he really hurt TS's fealings... # x 18:58 ... Sorry, feelings # x 18:58 Then he should apologize. # x 18:59 ... But hurting TS's feelings isn't exactly going to affect his capability. # x 18:59 ... Inactiveness would be a better reason. # x 18:59 Vote then # x 19:00 He is also inactive... # x 19:00 ... We should... # x 19:00 Explorer, all he does is demote, and find an article to troll us about # x 19:00 Then start a forum or something. # x 19:00 His last edit was July 15 # x 19:01 Are you expecting me to make a forum for you? # x 19:01 I'll start a forum about it.. His last edit was JULY 15! He is just so inactive. Votin' Time ends in one week! IT IS AN ASTOUNDING LANDSLIDE! DUE TO THE OVERFLOW OF FOR VOTES, THE BILL HAS PASSED. For (12) #I didn't create this idea, so I'm aloud to vote --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #He slandered my name and doesn't do much for the site, other than occasionally re-premoting someone demoted, unblocking, etc., and, of course, definding Un-CP (though that has subsided). His loyalties lie more in the Un-CP, and someone who slanders me so harshly (DARING to associate me with something against my beliefs to the point of claiming that I inspired/made it) should not be allowed to help govern be a Bureaucrat/BOSSMASTER. Now, I know that ZK has some leanings towards the Un-CP, and that my promotion of him was a foolish whim, but he is different and needs to hold this authority to force his reforms without my meddling. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 19:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #Last edit is July 15? Definitely for. 19:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. DP talk too much about Un-CP.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 19:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #July 15th, wow... EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 20:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #Not because of Un-CP or personal hate (he's a good guy) - but he doesn't use his powers and is not active. --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (dial the waaaambulance) 21:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #I am totally for! He's a Traitor!--[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #OK Sure. Why not? --Talk: SWATteam5 #Yes. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh.]] 00:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) #DP hurt TS' feelings? not only should he be demoted, he should be blocked for all of eternity! #DP is a great man. The reason why I'm voting for his demotion is simply because he's been pretty inactive and barely comes here anymore. As for hurt feelings, I could care less about that. I am a man more interested in wikia productivity and making policies that we can all agree on rather than hearing about some sob story. DP tangles with wikia productivity, as again, he's an inactive admin and we really need to trim our ranks a bit. Having 10 bureaucrats, 25 sysops, and 13 rollbacks doesn't appeal to me ;) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 17:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) #He's been mostly active on the UNCP than here. I'm for but I think it's sad to lose one of the greatest users on this website.Iceflower485 21:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 21:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Against(1) #No! Why? Because he's an excellent B'crat/Admin. I'm fully against this because he is no traitor, he was just having an UNCP joke. Plus, inter wiki affairs have nothing to do with wiki affairs. TS you know you really annoyed us on UNCP when you went to UNCP and started moaning. Please, give DP another chance, because he's an excellent admin. -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 17:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Excellent admin? LOLWUT? He barely uses his powers. And he extremely inactive! --HF This is a losing fight, just demote him. But still count my vote as against. -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 14:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) # Look at my comment below. You can't demote and/or ban him for something he said on the UNCP. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 16:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Discussion * Shouldn't this be a Consensus, and not a vote? *looks at ZK* --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 19:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * Something this big deserves a vote IMO. Plus, here is where you consensus. =P ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 19:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, things like this are to be voted on. RfA and anything to do with promotions/demotions are exempt from consensus, as well as Article Deletion or anything in the Article Management Center. The reason for this is because administrators and bureaucrats are given limited discretion in determining whether or not a consensus has been reached in these fields. Also, this would lightly fall under gaming the system, but I'll let it slide for now :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) **How on EARTH does a demotion blog "game the system"? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 00:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ***Not the demotion blog, I meant your comment. Read example 2. I'll put the link you removed back up so that you may read it; I'm just that nice of a guy :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 00:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *DP lied to us and betrayed us, we should block him forever, He said he was going on vacation but he was actually at UNCP the whole time I'm sure, and besides, you always have to know when you get back from vacation, he lied to us, he should be blocked as well as demoted to lower than rollback. *Technically he was on vacation. A CPFW vacation. Anyway, you can't demote and/or ban him for saying something on UNCP. That's out of our influence, and therefore cannot be used in wiki matters. If you insulted a classmate at home, and a teacher found out, they are not allowed to put you in detention. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 16:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) **The Un-CP obbsessively attacks us me and this site without ceasing, mostly by slandering my name and cursing me, then mocking us. It is fully justified to use the Un-CP as a reason, because they make it our business when they mock us. Did you know I was blocked there for being a "rascist"? I don't even REMEMBER saying anything racist to anyone. Likely, someone probably read something someone else wrote about me and thought it was really me saying it, or misinterpreted somehing I mentioned. If Un-CP didn't ridicule us, it would be seperate. However, because if their despicable bashing of us, they have made it their business and have made themselves a legit example of villainy. ZK is exempted from that. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – – 22:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ***P.S.: STOP MESSAGING ME THERE. OK, UN-CP is aweful (I just looked) but we can hardly demote him for editing there. They involve us, our response is not to involve them, but to ignore them. They're not hurting anyone. I'm fairly certain this is illegal in some way. I don't know DP, but if the only reason you can find against him is UN-CP, he's clearly fine.--MugaSofer 12:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Did you read any of the reasoning? His last edit was JULY 15. HE IS INACTIVE. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 17:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC)